Total Drama Island:Justin
Total Drama Island & Justin & (Suspossed to Be TV) Others '''is a Show About Mysterious Human Creatures (Well, Almost All of Them) Named Justins & Other TV Celeberties. The Justins:Justin, Kris, Clark, Terry, Johnny, Lee, Tom & Many More The Other Shows:Ed Edd n Eddy, Regular Show, Spongebob Squarepants, Phenias & Ferb & Even Total Drama Itself & Many More & Hunger Games (kinda) But Some Arent Named So Called Undenified or District # Male/Female District 6 & 5 Are the Only Named Ones So Far District 6 Male-The Strongest Person on the Show & Hes A Villan District 5 Male-A Wannabe & Hes A Hero Total Drama Island:Justin Returns We Dont Know Much but Hurl of Shame is the Elimination Way & the First Elimination is on Ep. 2 TDIJS Elimination Table Name 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Nyke MID WIN OUT John LOSE MID LOW OUT Jones MID HIGH WIN WIN LOSE OUT Thomas IN LOW IN SAFE WIN WIN OUT TDIJS Novel Behind the Scenes This is A Novel Behind the Scenes Part 1-Justin Part 2-Johnathan Part 3-Lee Part 4-Johnny Part 5-Proffeser Barranaco 3 from Rabbids Invasion Part 6-Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy Part 7-Kite from Object Overload Part 8-Fly Swatter from Object Overload Part 9-Issac & Jeso (Changed to Jose) Part 10-Bloopers (Mess-Ups (Director Speaks) Part 11-Director (Justin Horsley (Voice Actor of Himself)) Part 12-Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet Part XIII-Ty The Gary Chapter-Gary The-One-To-Knows Chapter-Tom Part Sam-Sam Novel Notes Part 5 *Proffeser Barranaco 3 is Saying "Bwah Bwah Bwah" 5x *Proffeser Barranaco 3 Misspells Johnathan to Be "Johnathin" & Johnny to Be "Johny" Part 9 *Issac & Jose Says "We" Lots of Times Camp Nyke & John is Replaced With Chris & Chef 1st Challenge-Running 10 Meters Last Place-Sam-For His Fear of Blood 2nd Challenge-Swimming 10 Meters Next-to-Last-Gary-For His Trooperness 3rd Challenge-Bumper Dodgeballs 3rd Last-Tom-For Being Bad at Challenges Rookie Challenges Sometimes there are Rookie Challenges When the Last is Eliminated Season 2 The Second Season is Named Total Drama Island:Justin Style & Kenny, Justins Grandpa nor Connie, His Grandma dont Appear There is A Second Season Yes BUT! The First Elimination is on Episode 3 & Its Way too Early Ep. 3-Nyke Ep. 4-John Ep. 5-Jones Ep. 6-Thomas Ep. 7-Johnathan Ep. 8-Laughy Ep. 9-Screechy *2 People From Shows Join (Hammer from CTW & Tune from OM) Ep. 10-Jay Ep. 11-Tim *Johnathan Rejoins Ep. 12-Lee *Someone Will Lose all Lifes (Acutllay 2) *Nick Lee & Kid Lost All Lives Ep. 13-Johnical From Ep. 28 u Get A Large Hammer That Will Hit u into the Elimination Place in Ep. 1 the Title is Welcome Part 1 Elimination Way In Season 2 A Large Car Will Be Threwn in Quicksand (While ur in it) & A Big Monster House Will Drag u Inside Lives Rule There are also Lives u Have 5 Lives if u Lose All of them ur Out Season 2 Table Here it is & Same Rules Only Different Table Funny Johnathan Scenes Ep. 7 The Math Scene Johnny Tells Johnathan to Do 16 x 4 & He Draws It ---- Ep. 6 The Cursive Scene Johnathan Does His Name in Cursive Correctly and Yells "I LOVE CURSIVE!" Johnny, Lee & Tom Conversations Key Red=Johnny Blue=Lee Yellow=Tom Green=Gary Orange=Justin H. Purple=Kris Black=Clark White=Terry Brown=Ty Episode 1 Conversation 1 Voting Use This Poll & Early Starts By Saying Names Episode 17 Johnathan Said Youtubes Simondomino 8 Times Terry Said Nobody Jones Said Youtubes UltraToons & Robloxs EdEddnEddyFan203 The 2 With The Most Votes Is The Swapper & The Elimnater Only 3 Kids Up, Sorry Terry-An Understander Johnathan-An Idiot Jones-A Noob Votes So Far On Day 1: Johnathan-9 Votes Jones-3 Votes Terry-If He Recives No Votes Still Tomorrow He is Immune & Every Vote Will Go to Johnathan Day 2: Johnathan-Still 9 Votes Jones-WOW! Grew Up to 10! Terry-2 Votes Voting Is Over & Jones Is Out Confessinals There are 2 Known Confessinal Tom:REALLY! JOHNATHAN ONLY LIKES ME JUST BECAUSE I GAVE HIM $15! (In Episode 6 Season 2) Lee:I Only Hate Johnny Because of Nothing! Just Like (CENSORED BECAUSE ITS JUSTINS PRIVICAY)! (Season 2 Episode 8) Token Uses & User & Meaning & Episode & Reactions & Happenings & Notes & Votes & Safe Non-Eliminated Contestants Nick Lee-Episode 3-Win (Challenge) Token-u Get to Win the Challenge-When He Used It Chris McLean Said "& Nick Lee Gets the Good Cabin & Not Eliminated" & Nick Lee Said "YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"-932 Votes-Last In/Safe Jones-Episode 2-Yoyle Token-u Turn into Metal Note: If u Turn Into Metal ull Be Safe-When He Used It Jones Turned to Metal & Said "WHAT HAPPENED!!!" & Chris Said "u Been Turned to Metal" & Jones "WHATS SO GOOD ABOUT THAT!!!" & Chris Said "If u Have to Be Eliminated ull Still Be Safe & Whoever Gets the Second Most Votes is Out Instead" & Jones Said "Oh OK!"-Immune-Win Table Challenges Episodes 1 & 2 Get to Know Each Other Well Episodes 3 Dodgeball Episode 3B Zipline Race Around the Island Episode 4 Stay Awake the Longest Episode 5 Catch A Wild Ed or Johnathan Season 2 Episode 4 is to Make it Through a Forgein Maze Season 2 Episode 5 is to Run Away from the Monster Token Table Heros & Villan Challenges '''Jump Out of A Plane Challenger-All Co-Challenger-Justin & Johnny Overview-Jump Out of a Plane & Have A Parachute Work Challengers Failure/Sucess-Parachutes Did Not Work But Some Did Johnnys Failure-His Parachute Had A Waffle Justins Sucess-His Parachute Worked Correctly Episode-TTCs&J Win The First Challenge before Lee Does Challenger-Johnny Overview-Win the Very First Challenge Before Lee Success-Johnny Was Able to Win Thanks to Justin & Kris Episode-TTCs&J''' Rocket of Shame Rocket of Shame is the Way ull Go Home First it Will Fly Up in the Air & Knock u Out into the Sky When Chris Presses a Button & u Must Wear A Backpack for A Zipline on the Way Home instead to Fall into the Water & Swim Trivia *Eva & Gary are the Only 2 So Far That Didnt Wear A Backpack **Thats Because Eva Said She is Strong Enough to Go On Her Own & Garys A Trooper *Ed & Johnny Did Not Wear Thier Backpack Thats Because Ed Was Looking for Gravy instead of wearing it & Johnny Was Spending his time scolding about Lee Johnny & Lee Theory Hating Theory The Only Reason Lee Hates Johnny is None. He Confessed This in Prod. Code 2008 in a Coffesinal Shortly. Mean Theory '''NOTE: NO JOHNNY REQUIRED The Reason Why Lee is So Mean is that His Father Always Beats Him Up Every Time & Has A Big Bruise on His Brain & He Has 10 Major Injuries. He Cofessed This in the Same Ep. as the Hating Theory He Would Live Up to 225 Years.................. In Dog Years Really................................ 15 Years Voting Rules u Can Be Voted Off by ROBLOX Players, uTubers, Even Contestants & Many More & By Multiple Times & u Have More Than One Elimination But Thats Not Likely & u Can Even Vote for Begenning, Middle or End & u Can Have More Than ur Team & u Can Have as Many Votes There is. Invincibility Statues uTubes BFDIs Win Token-ull Lose Half of ur Votes. TDAS&RotIs McLean Statue-u Wont Be Eliminated New Winner Coin-u Get 3 in the, Ones 30 in the Tens & 300 in the Hundreds Lost. uTubes BFSPs Immunity Token-ull Lose All of ur Votes Like the McLean Statue Behind The Scenes With TDI:J&Os Sneak-Peaks, Secrets, Dropouts & More Is the Longest Movie So Far With 3:30 & Its About Lots of Stuff the Only Important Stuff Shown Was: Sneak-Peaks: *Tom Will Get 6th Place *Nick Lee Will Get 3rd Place * Justin Will Make It To The Merge * Nick Lee Will Also Recive A Win Token & Will Use It 4 Episodes Later * Lee, Jay, Bruiser & Thomas are Cousins * Justin is Based of an 10-Year-Old Boy * Lee Had a Secret Confessinal About Johnny Had to Be Safe Secrets: * Quin Was Sussposed to Be the Singing type But He Was the Silent Type Instead * Johnny Originally Had A Italian Accent * Lee muttered in Episode 2 "Johnny lives in multiple countries. I live in Rolfs country. Tom lives in Washington DC." Then Nick Lee muttered "Wow! Tom lives in the capital of the U.S.A." Then Johnathan inturrups "HI!!!" But This A Was Scrapped But Was Brought Back Only This Scene is Out loud * Lee has a little feelings for Johnny as he told the veiwers once again, muttering in Episode 8 "Please dont vote for Johnny." 3 times in a row, revealing he has a bright side. * Johnny said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" While Falling. * District 5 Male can be found in the island and will make a cameo apperance & D5M Says That He Landed in the Island. While Lee Finds Him in Episode 19 * Singer Was Sussposed too Have headphones. * The Timical Secret About Him Being A Villan or Hero He Was A Hero But Became the Main Atonigist * Sam Has the Least Amount of Lives (Besides Nick Lee & Kid Which are Out & With Lives) With Only 2 Lives * Timical was the First one in Total Drama History to be Nice & Nice then Nice & Mean Eliminations & Episodes Benson Benson Was SO BOSSY He Was THE FIRST ONE OUT Patrick Star #1-Patrick Star Won Ep. 1 #2-Patrick Star Was Out On Ep. 2 Dave Ep. 1 WON Ep. 2 2nd ONE CALLED Ep. 3 Dave Was The Third One Eliminated Because He Quit So Sky Could Stay. Johnathan Running Gags *On EVERY EPISODE HE APPERS IN He Goes Shocking A Lot of Interns & Killing 2 Iterns & Contestants *Every Time He Falls He Yells "DAHHH!!!" Trivia * He Was Sussposed to Be Eliminated for Good, but Make A Cameo Apperance in Ed or Johnathan Fever * He Was Sussposed to Be Injured but Instead Disqualified * He Was Sussposed to Quit & Take Eds Place Ep. 1 Won Ep. 2 2nd Last One Called Ep. 3 He Was the Last One Not To Be Up Ep. 4 He Was Eliminated But He Won It for the Team In the Form of Staying Awake So Far Oringial 1--Benson 2--Patrick Star 3--Dave My Way 3-<----Issac & Jeso--->-Johnathan 4--Nick Lee 5--Sam 6-+Johnathan-Jones 7--Quin-Itchy 9--Jay 10--Lee 11-+Sam+Quin+Johnical-Johnical 12--Jimmy 13--Justin 14--Johnical+Rec. Char Elimination Table 1 means they got injured. 2 means they quit the show. 3 Max was suspossed to Be Out But Johnathan Shocked Chris McLean 4 Sam was suspossed to Be Out But Chris Decided Not to So Gary Got It 5,6&7 Means That 5 is they Used the Win Token, 6 is they Used the McLean Statue & 7 is they Used the Winner Coin. B Means That They Was Eliminated in the Beginning of the Episode C Means That They Was Eliminated During the Challenge (Middle of the Episode) 8 Means That They Will Be Included in the Next Season 9 Means That They Wont Be Include in Season 2 10 Means That They Will Debut or Return or the Rank Will Be Shown in the Next Season (Season 2) A Means that Was An Aftermatch Episode 11 Means That They Had A Tie for A Tiebreaker & Won 12 Means That They Had A Tiebreaker & Lost 13 Means That They Used Another Token 14 Means That They Were Accidently Elimninated 15 Means That They Were Cheated Out